


弥赛亚同人－雏暮&百雏：沉睡-时生总是来晚一步

by KnightNO4time



Category: Messiah Project - All Media Types
Genre: Another Jun, Clones
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:35:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25826005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Summary: 1.可以说是半雏暮，因为写的是沉睡期间的雏森，和同为克隆体的前一任小暮，所以不是现在的小暮，年龄也不一样。2.前期死亡的克隆体，都用编号称呼。用了阿转的建议，前一个因为是9，所以叫Q。（因为小暮的“洵”，发音是10）3.我们思考，也许小暮会继承前面几个的记忆，但是被封锁想不起来。我觉得在正剧提到之前，先舍弃，不过他会有很模糊的轮廓，就是即使细想和触发也根本不会发现，只有一丁点奇妙的感觉。4.最后让小暮露了个脸，连接水无月老师画的三期番外内容。
Relationships: Hinamori Senju/Kogure Jun, Hinamori Senju/Tatara Momose





	弥赛亚同人－雏暮&百雏：沉睡-时生总是来晚一步

**Author's Note:**

> 1.可以说是半雏暮，因为写的是沉睡期间的雏森，和同为克隆体的前一任小暮，所以不是现在的小暮，年龄也不一样。
> 
> 2.前期死亡的克隆体，都用编号称呼。用了阿转的建议，前一个因为是9，所以叫Q。（因为小暮的“洵”，发音是10）
> 
> 3.我们思考，也许小暮会继承前面几个的记忆，但是被封锁想不起来。我觉得在正剧提到之前，先舍弃，不过他会有很模糊的轮廓，就是即使细想和触发也根本不会发现，只有一丁点奇妙的感觉。
> 
> 4.最后让小暮露了个脸，连接水无月老师画的三期番外内容。

弥赛亚同人－雏暮&百雏：沉睡-时生总是来晚一步

#  [时生总是来晚一步](http://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/)

weibo：被苍叶声音击沉的时生  
凹三：KnightNO4time

  1. [](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_12b7b6158)

[ 25](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_12b7b6158)

### [弥赛亚同人－雏暮&百雏：沉睡](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_12b7b6158)

致： [@阿转废话一箩筐](https://www.lofter.com/mentionredirect.do?blogId=523488588)

注：

1.可以说是半雏暮，因为写的是沉睡期间的雏森，和同为克隆体的前一任小暮，所以不是现在的小暮，年龄也不一样。

2.前期死亡的克隆体，都用编号称呼。用了阿转的建议，前一个因为是9，所以叫Q。（因为小暮的“洵”，发音是10）

3.我们思考，也许小暮会继承前面几个的记忆，但是被封锁想不起来。我觉得在正剧提到之前，先舍弃，不过他会有很模糊的轮廓，就是即使细想和触发也根本不会发现，只有一丁点奇妙的感觉。

4.最后让小暮露了个脸，连接水无月老师画的三期番外内容。

白色的地下实验室，不管是楼道还是房间，墙壁都是刺眼的白。巨大的玻璃分隔开每片区域，却又越过层层叠叠的“透明”，能看到里面所有的设施。

男孩乖巧的坐在椅子上，撩开衣服，让对面穿着白大褂的研究员用听诊器给他听测胸口。

他大概只有6，7岁，柔顺的头发还没长长，却被修剪利落。刘海从右额角处分开，垂下几根发丝轻轻吻过眉毛，让他稍有些痒痒的多眨了几次眼睛。

男孩的皮肤着实有些过于白皙，配合他撩起衣服后露出的手小身材，肋骨从伸展开的肌肉下可以窥见。还没发育完全的体格令他从袖子底露出的胳膊非常纤细，够不着地面的脚半悬空在椅前，不合脚的拖鞋早已掉在了地上。

“好了，体检就到这里，Q。”取下听诊器，嘴下方留有一颗痣的男性科学家露出不多的笑容，冲男孩点点头。随后他取过一旁的本子写了两笔，撕下来转交给在另斜后方检测全过程扶助的另一名研究人员，轻声说了句，“药剂更换成这些，”然后男人再度转向男孩，起身后习惯性把一只手插入口袋，“你可以去休息了，半小时后是吃药时间，记得准时。”

“知道了，我会准时的。谢谢你，Dr.Seven。”男孩一边用小手笨拙的把卷起来的衣服放下，一边仰着脸很礼貌的回答。敬语保准，句式非常规划，就像是这方面收到了很深的教育。

他用干瘦的胳膊撑着椅子踩回地面，穿好拖鞋，随后从高到自己鼻梁的写字台上摸下来边缘的眼镜，双手捧着戴回脸上。

Dr.Seven显然并没打断多和小孩子聊些什么，他更在意刚才体检的数据与手头的研究。于是一听到男孩对他说了再见后，Doctor就鼻音应了声，边转身去了另一张桌子，坐下来开始对着电脑打起字来。

而刚才拿到药物资料的人，现在侧推开门用沉默催促男孩离开。这种态度，对于男孩来说再寻常不过。所以他没多想过，顺从的跟着那人离开。

在他短暂而模糊的记忆当中，他从最初就是在这个苍白的建筑中，每日都是见到这样的人。

他学习到的，都是这些人告诉他的。他去完成的测试，也是这些人安排的。而他从早到晚，一日三餐，全部的日程表和行动范围，也都是这些人负责并且控制的。

男孩对于这里的人们只有一个印象，那就是大家似乎都很忙。即使人们轮班交替，却总是有人彻夜不睡。实验室永远有灯常亮，耳边总有设施运行的声响，这就是男孩的全部。

男孩的称呼只有一个简短的字母。他并没有问过为什么，也没想过去问。因为在他接触的范围里，对于其他人的称呼也都是各种数字，这样比起来，似乎并没有什么违和。

这样较小单纯的Q，跟着眼前高大的身影，来到了一如既往毫无特色的房间。对方取出来定点给他的小点心和水后，就不在把目光聚集在男孩身上。

Q望着揉着头发嘀嘀咕咕思考着什么的男人，非常知趣的没有开口打断。因为他知道，这里的人总是回咕哝着研究上的难题，比如现在，对方已经匆匆干去了下一个实验。

被留下来男孩端端正正的坐在小沙发上，捧着前面茶桌上的牛奶杯喝了起来。但就在他吃了几块味道并不怎么好吃——即使他根本没吃过其他类型——的原味饼干后，他突然有些想去厕所。于是男孩拿出纸巾擦擦手，从房间里出来，沿着出来的那侧玻璃一路小步穿过走廊。

谁知等他出了厕所没几分钟，他就意识到自己竟然在庞大的实验室里迷路了！

但这要怪他自己。因为他透过玻璃发现一个实验室里摆放了几只新的实验素材——五只被关在笼子里的小白鼠。于是出于小孩子毫无防备的好奇，Q就绕去那边后隔着玻璃看了会小老鼠。

但这样如果被发现的话，他必定会遭到训斥或者教育。所以当他隔着玻璃窥见房间那头的走廊有研究人员往这边来了以后，Q连忙顺着反方向寻找回去的路，竟没想到这使得他彻底迷路。

但是Q很聪明。一方面来说，他接触的世界狭窄到不能再狭窄。另一方面，他学习和深入的东西，又是常人无法轻易理解到的。

从的他开始搜索指示牌和房门号，至少希望按周围房门旁标注的名字来试着分析出所处位置。只可惜，这一带似乎并不是他常来的地方，那些陌生的门牌并不能帮到他太多。

忽然他余光扫到了一个人，立马紧张起来。他很怕是别的研究人员，这样的话他肯定会因为犯错而被说。可是另一方面，他现在又的确需要帮助。

最终男孩下定决心重新站好，老实的转过身去。结果发现那并不是任何一位他熟知的科学家，而是位闭着眼在睡觉的男人。

男人躺在一张设有操控板和连接仪器的高端实验床上，身体被扫描用的全系玻璃罩覆盖住一半，而身上披盖的白被单平整得太不自然。

他头顶处套着类似读取脑电波以及的头罩，口鼻处也扣着氧气罩。心电图的跳动，呼吸器的运转，不断在寂静的房间内盘旋。

Q踏入房间的那一刻，还是带着犹豫的。

他不该随便进来，因为没有研究人员告诉过他能进来，那么意思就是“不能”。

但是门是开着的，所以他觉得这比其他地方限制要松了那么一点点…好吧，这是他给自己找的借口。开着门也许是因为之前就有人在，如果恰好回来，他肯定就惨了。

可是谁能控制住一个小孩子的好奇呢？至少Q一直很乖，他知道不能随便碰任何东西。所以等他站上电子病床旁用来蹬脚的两截塑料梯时，他也始终双手捏着衣角，弯着腰和仪器本身拉开距离，不让身体压碰到控制板。

他发生什么了呢？

这是Q第一次在这里见到研究人员以外的其他人，不过和那些走来走去忙着手头研究的白大褂人士不同，这个男人躺在那里一动不动，按照仪器的情况，他也许并没有意识。

可太过礼貌的Q还是有些不习惯，他每次面对人都会打招呼。他总担心这个人会不会突然睁开眼，因此男孩小小声的说了句“打扰了”，不过对方并没有给予他任何回应。

果然是醒不过来吗？

即使头上罩着读取脑电波的装置，但是压痕下面露出来的头发，都是柔软的卷发。和发色的黑相同，闭合的眼睛能恰到好处的用肤色衬托出睫毛。

不过可以从脖子以及袖口看出，男人收了上。有的只是简单的淤青，有的则过着纱布和绷带。而他脸色苍白，嘴唇的血色不多，甚至轮廓有着不自然的消瘦。

但即使如此，这些病态和伤痕，也只是给他增添了另一种感觉。在白色房间的白色仪器上，盖着白色被单的白色肌肤的人，不知道怎么，就像是一个神奇的空间，把让装点了起来。

“好漂亮…”男孩看着沉睡之人的面容，发出不经思考的感叹。

他的识别认知中，对于“漂亮”其实接触的范围很窄。他只是吸收学到的知识，有着用例子来作为示范的判别。并且在他熟知的几名科学家里，有了最小范围内的规划，他觉得那几个人很好看，那几个人一般般。

只是这次，他是第一次自己说出来，也许也是因为对方醒不过来。不过当看到那张脸的时候，一种赞叹之情油然而生，即使小男孩并不能判断那个是什么，但这或许就是“漂亮”这个词所形成的原因吧？

于是他就真的站在那里盯着男人看了一会，他很好奇，很想了解，但是他又理智的觉得自己什么都不能碰，也不能对这个人做些什么，所以他只是戒掉了自己探求的欲望，单纯的留在这个不会给予他回应的房间里。

“你为什么会睡在这里呢？”Q轻轻的呢喃。

平日研究人员和他的沟通很少，即便沟通，也都是必要知道的那些事。

如今有另一个人在他眼前，却不能回应他。唯独一点Q觉得有所不同，那便是他终于可以畅所欲言。

“是因为地上的战争吗？”

他看到对方伤口，还有沉睡的仪器，就知道对方受了伤。

他从有记忆开始，就开始进行各种测试，同时也被灌输这知识。

所以他知道这个研究所外面的地方发生了什么，间谍是什么，情报是什么，战斗是什么。当然，这些都是文字和言语组成的，在他小小的脑袋里，也只是这样。

不过他知道，那是很危险的。

受伤，是很痛的。

就和他身体不适时，还有那些测试所带来的结果是一样的。

所以…这个人才会在这里吧？他在那些战斗里得到了痛楚，结果躺在了这里。

也许“战斗”“间谍”“国家”这些词对于男孩太过笼统。然而他至少明白，这个人的情况并不好受。

这个人不会回答他，唯一响应Q的，只有心电图的响声。但是Q不太想走，他想多说一些，他想把堆积的问题吐出来。只是因为，他如果询问这些给那些科学家们，也只是会得到简短而不真实的几个书面解释罢了。

“你有弥赛亚吗？”

他想到了一个词。简短音节拼凑出来的这个词，发音如此特殊而美妙，却对他来说是那么虚幻。

他知道这上面的教堂是做什么的，而且也知道每个人都会有自己的弥赛亚。

“教堂”“宗教”“弥赛亚”“救赎”这些词也都和字典里的东西一样，排列在他脑中。

只是他很好奇。非常好奇。

如果弥赛亚可以救赎一个人，却又是两个人组成，他们之间有着特殊的绑定，那是怎么样的感情？

Q不懂。

所以他想问问。只因为这个人是来自这研究室以外的的那个世界，也是来自教堂的人，可现在怎么就会却独自一人在这里呢？

“为什么你一个人在这里呢？你的弥赛亚呢？”

男人依然一动不动的躺着，独自一个人。

但是现在男孩站在他旁边，可惜听不到那些问题。

“但说到底…弥赛亚是什么…？”

一向能记住所有学到的东西的Q，现在如自语似的吐露出真心存有的问题。他以“弥赛亚”为问题问了男人，却无法摸索到这个词原本的容貌。这让他产生更深层的困惑，不确定和犹豫，越来越多的疑问从根源开始追击他。

“对不起，其实我并不知道…”

意识到自己有最根本问题的Q，连忙道了歉。毕竟从最根本上自己就无法理解的话，即使有人能回答那个词延续出来的问题，他大概也不能理解。

只是这又帮他清醒地意识到更加基础的问题，就是这个人根本不会回答他。

所以乖巧的男孩便又一次诚恳道了歉，“对不起…你现在也没法回答吧…”

明明是想要对“自己去问无法回答的人”这一事而道歉，结果反而又是在继续对无法回答自己的人说话。这样看似有趣的画面，却让空问问题的男孩有些失落。

“Q，我们在找你。原来在这里。”

突然清澈明亮的声音穿过安静的空气被扩大，从男孩身后传来。明明是平缓的语气，却让男孩吃惊的回过头，毕竟擅自见来还是让他心虚的。

身着同一色系的白大褂，门口的男人双手插在兜里，微微俯视而来的双眸稍稍睁大，露出一点点发现目标后会有的欣喜感。含有丝笑意的音调轻飘飘的从那张清秀的脸上散出，看似温和，却着实给Q压力。

“这里不是你该进来的，你应该很清楚。”

面对走过来的科学家，Q赶紧下了梯子，老老实实站好低头道歉，“对不起，Dr.Ten。”

男人摆着一副似笑非笑的面孔，情绪好似永远横在一条线上颤动，几乎没有明显的情绪起伏。

他来到Q身旁，目光从男孩移动到床上躺着的人，顺便扫了一眼控制板屏幕上的数据。

没有明显改变的数据未能引起Dr.Ten的兴趣，于是他有低头对上身侧小小的男孩，传来的气氛告诉Q，Dr.Ten他已经不想浪费时间了。

“回去吧，吃药的时间到了。你第一次没有遵守时间。”

不过正当要跟着Dr.Ten离去，Q却还是强烈的在意起身后。毕竟床边的灯是这个屋子唯一的主要光源，Q觉得自己好似从光明走入黑暗，而先前远离的地方则被光指引。那个沉睡的人又将独自一人，对此在意的情绪拖住了Q的脚步。

“请问，”他叫住了前面的科学家，对方回头耐心的等着他问完。于是Q回头瞧了瞧昏迷的人，又小心翼翼继续发问科学家，“那个人会醒来吗？”

短短几秒的对视，Dr,Ten似乎在脑中酝酿思考了下。随后他也看去沉睡的男人，嘴角浮现出不明的弧度，从Q的角度更加读不出这个神秘的科学家在想什么。

“会醒来吧，”Dr.Ten脸上逐渐浮现出一层笑容，但更像是层单薄的面具，“但是不知道什么时候。不知道会用多长时间。”说这话时，他重新看向Q，宛如跑出来了一个不需要采用疑问句而已经得到肯定的问题，“不过对他来说，也只是‘昨天‘罢了。”

Q对这番话有一半理解，一半困惑。他还没趁机多问，就被Dr.Ten重回无言的模样制止。并且对方站到他身旁，抬起的手并非抚摸，转而只是隐约贴去他脑后的黑发，用浅浅的推动作为引导，让Q不再回头的往门的方向走去。

就在这时候，另一名男性出现在门口，迎面走来。双方都断了去路，巧逢的停在了门口。

这个人没有穿白大褂，也不是Q所见过的人。而且从对方说话的内容以及略显沉重的表情上来看，对方也不是这个实验区的研究人员。

“Doctor？”对方对于Dr.Ten在这里表现出惊讶。

“百濑。”Dr.Ten以名字做招呼，随后直接给出答案。“他还没有醒。”似乎他能预料到对方会问什么，“不过我只是来把这个迷路的孩子带走，具体情况你去问Dr.Three吧。”

“果然没醒吗…”这名叫百濑的人，并没有Q想象中的那么沮丧和伤心，好似早已接受和预料到会是这样的答案，反应从忧虑中诞生的更多是平静。

随后这名男性低头看去Q，转而露出一个并不擅长的微笑。他的眼神在Q看来，有着一定的友好，还有这经历很多事后的冷漠，以及现在被低沉不安的情绪吞没。也许是因为心情才笑不出来，也许是因为他不善于微笑，Q面对这个人外表和里面浮动的不一致感到困惑，可他没有多问。

因为他，有更想问的问题。

“你好，”他先礼貌的打了招呼，“请问，你是这个人的弥赛亚吗？”

那个人原本有的一点笑容，也突然没了。但是他的嘴角在波动，好似找不到角度，最后选取了一个轻微到让人察觉不出的高度，制造出笑的痕迹，却非常不真实。

“我不是哦。”那人声音很温和，却哽着一口气。

弥赛亚这个词，真是奇妙。

Q最初只是这样想。

因为单单这样询问，一个人的情绪竟然能有如此大的变化。

“那…”Q在脑中搜索那些学习过的人物关系，“是同伴吗？”

“Q，”Dr.Ten叫了他一声，却听不出来是阻止还是催促，但也没生气，反而用观察的神色盯着这边。

百濑沉默了几秒，随后吸了口气。他这次真的没有笑容，但也更加平静。过着说太过平静，整个人随着气氛的，轮廓都被加深，如同被冷却。

“是同期。不过现在同期里，我也只剩下他了。”

这里没有出现“弥赛亚”，也没有出现“同伴”，也没解释对方的弥赛亚去了那里，也没让Q彻底读出来这个人是不是也是来自上面的战场，那么这个人的弥赛亚呢？

他有了新的问题，却没有能力开口。

Dr.Ten阻止了他在这里继续发问，简短的一声“走了”，就让男孩乖乖闭上嘴。Q只好礼貌的对门口的百濑点头作为道别，却也没得到怎么像样的回应。

他们双方屋里屋外交换，百濑合上了门。Q穿过走廊时越过玻璃墙看去，隔离开声音的空间中，百濑似乎对那个沉睡不醒的人说着什么。

明明听不到，为什么要不停的说话呢？

Q脑海中发出疑问。

不过他之前也对那个人说了很多。

可是他的情绪和百濑不一样。

因为百濑说的时候，似乎露出并真心开朗笑容，而是在奋力让自己开口，努力对那个人滔滔叙述着什么。

收回视线的Q抬头看向Dr.Ten，“我以后可以来看看他吗？”

“当然不行，”Dr.Ten轻轻松松的就否决了这个要求，像是这个已定的结果根本不需要问他一样。“你不被允许进来，不是吗？”

“恩…我知道了，”Q没有继续产生疑问，他只是答应下来，仍然是一个听话的好孩子。

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Q太虚弱了。

他有缺陷。

他并不成功。

他呼吸困难，站立不能，精神衰弱，免疫减退。

看着那些研究人员不断讨论的模样，从他们口中疯狂飞出来的名词让Q混乱沉重的大脑无法做出判断。

他不知道为什么自己会这样累，会这样难受。

他不知道自己为什么会让那些人失望。

他做错什么了吗？

是不是哪里没做好？哪里没听话？

到底哪里出了问题呢？

Q口中吃着不一样的药片，手臂被注射不一样的药剂，却根本无法帮助他一星半点。

但是每天对他说的话人们，却听起来和平日差不多。

Q不懂，为什么看似不一样里，却还有一样的东西。口吻都是一样的，内容也没有变动，只有他自己，越来越不对劲。

直到一日的讨论结束，研究员把Q运输到担架床上，推着他走了好远好远。

Q已经没法好好坐在轮椅上了。一躺下来，他就有些困。

握着他头前把手的Dr.Three负责推着担架床，而另一旁的床边跟着Dr.Ten。

轱辘在走廊摩擦出咚咚咚的声音，回荡间被无限放大，显得更加冷清，却震动得富有规律，如同要催眠Q一般。

他太累了。

累的不行，他想要一直睡下去。

困到他没有想过自己要被送去哪里。

不过他侧着头盯着那些玻璃走廊对面掠过的房间时，却看到了一个吸引他眼球的东西。

他又一次经过了那个沉睡之人的房间，男人依旧躺在病床上一动不动，唯独标记着全息屏幕的玻璃罩被收了起来，而百濑则在他床边。

百濑在细心认真的用手给床上的男人按摩。揭开的被角只露出腿，所以他一点点用手顺着肌肉从上到下按压。

这也只是路过时的一瞬间，Q很快就看不到了。但是他却在涌出来的那么一点好奇下，有了说话的力气。

“他在做什么呢？”

Doctor们顺着他的疑问看了眼房间，接着不多关注的将视线放了回来。Dr.Three顺着推车的姿势，低头瞧着正下方躺着的男孩的脸。虽然他没说出来，不过Q已经消瘦的不行，凹陷下去的双颊，还有浮现黑眼圈半垂的双眼，和最初的男孩看起来就像是不同的人。

“啊，他们啊。因为长时间不运动，肌肉会萎缩。所以要定期按摩，刺激肌肉。之后等他醒过来，可以快点恢复走动。”Dr,Three公事公办的回答他，但结尾却多少有些感慨似的叹了口气，“不过百濑他每天都给按摩呢。”

“那么我被按摩的话，是不是也可以重新站起来呢？”Q不知道怎么就问出口。因为他已经站不起来了，什么都无法做。

或许他意识到这已经不再可能，所以期望着什么吧？

Dr.Three抬头同一旁听见这话回过头的Dr.Ten无言对视了几秒，彼此交换了一个眼神。但是相比Dr.Ten的那层神秘，Dr.Three眼底饱含的东西更多。结果Dr.Ten回过头继续往前，将回答的任务丢给了同僚。

Dr.Three对于等待的Q并没有展露出多余明显的情绪，反而略烦恼的再度叹口气，无奈下淡淡憋出一句，“Q还是闭上眼好好休息吧。”

“是，”Q立马给出最基本的回答，听话的闭上眼。

眼帘非常沉，一合上就像是要睁不开。他远远听到门打开的声音，还有身下担架床轱辘的震动在持续，就这样沉沉睡去。

两名科学家将承载着Q的床停在了房间中央，他们已经没有什么其他数据和实验需要在这名克隆体身上做了。所以他们沉默的执行本来就确定好的目的，将药物注射进针管，随后打入Q的身体当中。

所有都结束了。

在意识远离的那一刻，Q在沉入的边缘浮现出他从来没想过的事情。

——这样一来，我也会睡过去了吗？

——那个人，会醒来吗？

——那我，会醒来吗？

答案是：不会。

…

…

…

…

…

…

小暮半夜醒来时，发现床头灯还开着，根本没关。

他的头有些不舒服，肯定是因为喝了酒。

像是给他肯定似的，葡萄酒的味道也飘入鼻间。

青年撑起身子扫视一圈，最后发现喝空的酒瓶和沾有未干酒液的两只玻璃杯。

他的身子如同会融化，不停往下陷。尤其是初醒之时，她差点以为自己要被拉入床中，所以拼命挣扎，才把自己弄醒。

摸到眼镜戴上，小暮在全新的房间和床铺上发呆了几秒。逐渐开始运转的大脑让他开始找自己新分配的弥赛亚，而雏森千寿就躺在另一边的床上，露出来的胳膊随性的撩过脑袋垂到枕头下侧。

对了，他们喝酒了。小暮想起来。

搬进来的房间柜子里存着前辈们的酒，上面还挂着名字。但是怎么都劝不动，最后听着雏森唠叨，小暮自己就跟着喝了起来。谁知他没几口就醉了…

他自然也不记得，自己之前捏着新搭档的脸唠叨了些什么。

想必自己醉了以后，还是被雏森搬上床的吧？对方喝了大半瓶，大概也有些醉了，所以睡的意外的沉。

说到睡觉，听一岛说，这个人之前出了意外睡了五年。

到底睡了五年是个什么感觉？小暮无法很好的理解。

他走过去站在床旁，对方一点醒来的迹象都没有。但即使对方那副大大咧咧躺着醉倒的模样，也颠覆不了姣好的五官。

“好漂亮，”轻轻的感慨。他是第一次见到这么好看的人，总之这是任谁都能单纯给出第一感想的一张脸。

这种感觉莫名有些似曾相识，但他缺失的记忆很少有模糊的画面出现，再说他对雏森没有印象。肯定是因为喝醉了才会有这些奇怪的感觉。

在身体便沉之前，小暮带着连连哈欠，拖着自己重新回去了床上。明日开始，就是他们作为弥赛亚的第一日，他并不想搞砸。

取下眼镜，青年刚沾到枕头，就又沉沉睡去。

他真的很累。

很困。

很醉。

[メサイア](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E3%83%A1%E3%82%B5%E3%82%A4%E3%82%A2)[弥赛亚](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%BC%A5%E8%B5%9B%E4%BA%9A)[Messiah Project](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/Messiah%C2%A0Project)[雏森千寿](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E9%9B%8F%E6%A3%AE%E5%8D%83%E5%AF%BF)[小暮洵](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%B0%8F%E6%9A%AE%E6%B4%B5)[雏暮](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E9%9B%8F%E6%9A%AE)[百濑多多良](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E7%99%BE%E6%BF%91%E5%A4%9A%E5%A4%9A%E8%89%AF)[百雏](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E7%99%BE%E9%9B%8F)[momohina](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/momohina)[Dr.Ten](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/Dr.Ten)

评论(10)

热度(25)

    1. [](http://zongyouqianwanren.lofter.com/) [雏森千寿激吹bot](http://zongyouqianwanren.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    2. [](http://kuosa.lofter.com/) [Dr.Ku](http://kuosa.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    3. [](http://shangguanyaoyue.lofter.com/) [yuki](http://shangguanyaoyue.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    4. [](http://bohetang673.lofter.com/) [薄荷糖](http://bohetang673.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    5. [](http://xiaoyuer163.lofter.com/) [小鱼儿](http://xiaoyuer163.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    6. [](http://yummme.lofter.com/) [夢喰](http://yummme.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    7. [](http://maogutouzhuimengren.lofter.com/) [猫骨头](http://maogutouzhuimengren.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    8. [](http://maogutouzhuimengren.lofter.com/) [猫骨头](http://maogutouzhuimengren.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    9. [](http://aoiselina.lofter.com/) [aoiselina](http://aoiselina.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    10. [](http://aoiselina.lofter.com/) [aoiselina](http://aoiselina.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    11. [](http://qumingkunnanhu147.lofter.com/) [水幕君](http://qumingkunnanhu147.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    12. [](http://qumingkunnanhu147.lofter.com/) [水幕君](http://qumingkunnanhu147.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    13. [](http://taohuafh.lofter.com/) [油纸伞_Messiah Forever](http://taohuafh.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    14. [](http://huayin167.lofter.com/) [花音](http://huayin167.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    15. [](http://azhuanfeihuayiluokuang.lofter.com/) [阿转废话一箩筐](http://azhuanfeihuayiluokuang.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    16. [](http://azhuanfeihuayiluokuang.lofter.com/) [阿转废话一箩筐](http://azhuanfeihuayiluokuang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    17. [](http://xiaoyuanzi655.lofter.com/) [小圆子](http://xiaoyuanzi655.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    18. [](http://xiaoyuanzi655.lofter.com/) [小圆子](http://xiaoyuanzi655.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    19. [](http://595529987.lofter.com/) [夜阑听雨](http://595529987.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    20. [](http://595529987.lofter.com/) [夜阑听雨](http://595529987.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    21. [](http://fandaoweiqwq.lofter.com/) [Yggdrasil](http://fandaoweiqwq.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    22. [](http://mofamaomaoli.lofter.com/) [起风酱](http://mofamaomaoli.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    23. [](http://taohuafh.lofter.com/) [油纸伞_Messiah Forever](http://taohuafh.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    24. [](http://liuleideqinglian.lofter.com/) [考试要命](http://liuleideqinglian.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    25. [](http://liuleideqinglian.lofter.com/) [考试要命](http://liuleideqinglian.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 




[→](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_12b5ceab3)  
[←](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_12b92a4ec)

  
© [时生总是来晚一步](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](http://www.lofter.com)  


  
  


  
[](https://www.lofter.com/message/rootsoftheking)  


  
[](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/view)  



End file.
